Trust
by Corinna McDonald
Summary: Do you trust me? GSR, SPOILERS for ep 617. Y'all know which scene I'm talking about


A/N: Not exactly shaving pr0n, but definitely some post-shaving sex. I don't own any of the characters (very, very sadly) and I make no money off of this. Remember, reviews feed my soul! Oh, and this is unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are all mine.

Trust 

The question lingered heavily in the air. The question that had been behind every step of their relationship. Every fight or every step forward. It was the only question that mattered and the answer was the only thing worth hearing.

_Do you trust me?_

It was hard to trust anyone asking to take a razor to someone else's face, but Grissom acquiesced anyway. "Intimately." He replied. He did trust Sara, even if he would have preferred to be the one to get rid of the beard. It would be symbolic. Sara would be removing the major symbol of his sabbatical, revealing the new man underneath.

Grissom swore he could hear the scratch of the razor slicing off each individual hair. The space in the razor's wake felt cool as the air touched it.

Sara's tongue poked between her lips and her brow furrowed in concentration as the blade passed over Grissom's cheek, exposing the smooth face beneath. For almost twenty minutes, the only sound in the room was the scratching of the razor against Grissom's beard.

"Done." Sara said quietly, wiping the blade one last time and setting it on the sink. She smoothed her palm over the skin and placed a whisper-soft kiss on his freshly shaven face. "Sexy as the beard was, it's nice to see your face again."

Grissom smiled. "At least now you won't have to spend an hour covering up the beard burn before we go to work."

"I'm certain we can find a much better use for that hour." Sara lifted the towels from Grissom's shoulders and set them next to the razor. She moved in and straddled Grissom's legs.

"Sara, I'd rather not fall off the toilet. Can we do this in the bedroom?"

She let a small, indelicate snort. "I'm sure that's the first time you've ever said that."

"First time I ever let my girlfriend shave me." He quirked an eyebrow.

The enormity of the statement wasn't lost on Sara. Not only did he identify her as his girlfriend, but he was giving her rights and privileges that he had never afforded another woman.

_I've taken his virginity, in a way._ Sara had to work not to smile at that.

She followed him into the bedroom and started untucking the duvet cover on the bed. As soon as she finished turning down the bed, the lights went out. "Grissom, what –"

"Do you trust me?"

She resisted the urge to tell him that she trusted him intimately. This was clearly neither the time nor the place for jokes. "More than anybody."

"Then just…trust me."

She heard his distinctive gait, the way he treaded lightly and gracefully as if sneaking up, but he still couldn't manage to disguise his presence. She stood stock-still as Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist and touched his palms to her stomach, sending hot jolts of desire through her. Grissom lowered his lips to her neck, dropping feather-light kisses over each knob of her spine.

"Grissom –"

"Just feel, Sara. When you can't see, your other senses are heightened to compensate. Listen, touch, taste." He worked his way up her neck, settling at a spot behind her ear while his hands slid lower, tucking underneath the waistband of her sweatpants. As Grissom kissed up and down her neck, he pressed his hand gently against her core. Sara let out a moan, relishing in the sensations Grissom was creating. She rocked against him, reaching her hands backwards to tangle in Grissom's hair. With a cry, Sara felt her release come rushing forward, stiffening her body for a moment as a flood of sensations rolled over her.

They stood for a moment, just breathing. Sara heard each hitch in her own breath mingling with Grissom's soft, steady breath and she could smell him – he smelled like shaving cream, soap, and spice. She could feel her heart bumping around in her ribcage, like the ball in a pinball machine. She heard the rasp of Grissom's hands running along his jeans, drying them.

Grissom slowly peeled off her shirt, leaving her with the soft cotton of his shirt against her bare back. He kissed from her ear down her neck and over to her left shoulder. It was so smooth that Sara almost didn't realize when he had released the catch at the back of her bra. The bra slackened and Grissom nudged it off her shoulders, leaving her top completely bare.

Grissom's hands left Sara's waist to twine with her fingers. The connection sent flecks of electricity from the pads of her fingers down through her toes. As he gently stroked her palms with his rough fingers, Sara closed her eyes and pictured him handling the delicate miniatures at the crime lab.

Confident. If possible, his hands were confident in their ability to know how to hold something; their ability to know exactly how much pressure to apply.

Sara sat on the bed, facing Grissom. She put her hands against his chest and worked his shirt over his head to reveal Grissom's smooth chest. Though his stomach betrayed his age, it was still muscular and decidedly male. She unbuttoned the snaps of his jeans, pushing them – along with his boxers – to the floor. Grissom straddled Sara and pressed her down to the bed. She lifted her hips to aid in the removal of her pants. Finally they were skin-to-skin, their harsh breathing the only sound in the room.

Even in the dark Sara could sense Grissom. She framed his face with her hands and pressed her lips to his. There was no need for foreplay. Grissom's touch had been enough. Sara couldn't hold back a small moan as Grissom slid home. The vibrations of her moan tickled his lips, causing Grissom to tighten his hold on Sara.

He thrust in and out at a leisurely pace, keeping his hands intertwined with Sara's since neither could really see. Grissom felt her nearing her climax, so he leaned over and whispered "I love you" into Sara's ear. With a cry, Sara came, Grissom following right behind her.

Once they had slowed down, they cuddled in the bed. "I love you too." Sara pressed a kiss to the palm of Grissom's hand.

"I know." Grissom buried his head in her neck. "I know."

Finis


End file.
